


Alpha Draconis

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy, Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Draco had paid more attention in astronomy-class he might have seen this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Draconis

## Alpha Draconis

Draco felt the cold seeping through the woollen blanket and shifted closer to Harry, who just didn't seem to stop talking. "Now that you know Ursa Minor, I'm going to show you my favourite constellation!"  
If this was Potter's idea of a "romantic night out", as he had insisted it was, Draco was in serious trouble. Potter trying to be romantic turned out to be a pathetic thing to watch indeed. Draco had become so cranky, that he went back to calling Harry by his last name half an hour ago. Why this Potter-guy hadn't just taken him out to a fancy restaurant was beyond him. No, it had to be stargazing! Merlin, and it was November!

“Can you see it? It's right next to Polaris. Eltanin is it's brightest star, with 216 times the luminosity of our Sun and it's 148 light-years away!" Potter sharply elbowed him in the side to make sure he still got Draco's attention. Draco winced. They clearly had to work on Potter's romance-handicap. "The whole constellation almost makes a circle around Ursa Minor!"

Draco was not unreasonable. He knew that this relationship was not just about himself, and that you should not only take but also give. And so he _gave_ , namely the gift of five more minutes for Potter to turn this thing romantic. But if he hadn't managed it by then, Draco would apparate home and take a steaming hot shower. Alone. And maybe, just maybe, after his mood had settled show Potter how romance was done, Malfoy style.

"It's pretty prominent since you can see it all year round", Potter went on enthusiastically. "But people tend to overlook it, since there are more famous constellations right next to it. Which is a shame, 'cause there is so much to see in this one!"

Stifling a yawn Draco summoned all the willpower he'd left and asked: “So, what's it called then?” He was barely awake now and hoped all this freezing would come to an end soon.

To his surprise, Potter leaned closer, his breath hot on Draco's cheek.  
 _Maybe this is finally a turn in the right direction_ , Draco thought and reluctantly went back to calling Potter by his first name again. Harry was grinning from ear to ear, mischief sparkling in his green eyes. “It is called Draco", he whispered gently.

And all of a sudden, being cold was the last reason why Draco finally apparated them home.

  


=== END ===


End file.
